A Hunter By Any Other Name
by heavensB'tch
Summary: summary/prologue inside, pairing later on in the sroty set in season four please read i suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

My name is Christina and I am a hunter. No I don't mean the type of hunter that slaughters Bambie, Yogi or Thumper I hunt your worst nightmares. I hunt ghosts, vampires, demons, werewolves you name it and I've killed it. I've been hunting since I was about twelve after a demon attacked me and my father late one night while my brothers were out watching a movie without dad's permission (boy was he pissed at them). I had known about hunting before the attack but I kept quiet because I didn't want Dean or Sam to know I eavesdropped on their convo that one night before Christmas. My brothers and I were very close growing up even though I wasn't related to them they always said I was their baby sister no matter what. You see my stupid birth mother didn't want me anymore so instead of being a normal mom who puts their kid up for adoption when they don't want their kid she left me in the woods where my adopted father found me…. I was six months old, the stupid mother…. sorry getting back on track I tend to wander off as I was saying Dean, Sam and I were a tight as three people could get and more until Sophie showed up. It turns out that Sophie was Sam's twin sister that Dean and dad never told Sam or I about. Dad thought she had died in the fire that killed my adopted mom seeing as the flames erupted so quick and blocked him for reaching Sophie and he was forced to leave. But somehow Sophie had lived untouched from the fire and found us (its just like a friggen episode from the twilight zone) and proved that she was indeed Sam's twin. Sophie joined us in looking for dad who decided to go AWOL on us and Dean and Sam stopped caring about me as time went on. When we finally found dad I was pushed away even farther and it didn't help that Sophie absolutely hated my guts for some reason. As god as my witness I swear I've never done anything to this girl. Then we ended up landing in the hospital after trying and failing to kill the thing that killed mom then getting into a car accident where Dean got really banged up and so did I. Then dad died by selling his soul to bring Dean back and Dean, Sam and Sophie left me at the hospital without one fucking word. I called them for days, I even called my uncle Bobby but nobody answered so I called my good friend Damon Salvador (which by the way I changed my last name to…. Salvador not Damon Salvador). Want to hear something really funny and ironic, Damon is like a 300-year-old vampire, but for some reason I trust him and he trusts me. I became like a little sister to him and he became the family I lost. I hunt like crazy now and have never taken a day off. I've been keeping tabs on the Winchesters thanks to the other hunters. Honestly hunters' gossip more than housewives but it works in my favour. It has been roughly two or three years since Dean, Sam and Sophie left me and the stakes have been taken to a whole new level. My name is Christina Salvador and this is my story….

Please review and let me know what you think. i own nothing besides chris and any other charchters i decide to throw in there


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter….was at my dads place and his com wont let me do that. One thing I got to correct is Damon and Chris's last name I made a spelling error its Salvatore not Salvador…sorry.

March 27th 2009 10:35pm

"I'm getting to old for this," I groaned as I slowly climb out of an old tunnel into a creepy dark basement of an old trashed house and then pulled all the cobwebs off. "Alright I'm looking for an old dagger with a ruby in the handle." I muttered to myself as I pulled out my journal to look at the picture of the dagger. Then closed it and tossed it back into my old backpack and started looking through all the boxes in the basement.

"SON OF A BITCH! WHAT'S WITH ALL THESE SPIDERS!" I screamed jumping back as twenty somewhat spiders rushed out from the box. After they dispersed, I quickly poked my head inside then slammed the box shut again.

******5 minutes later******

"Okay not down here, so that just leaves all of upstairs." I whispered quietly to myself after pulling my long blonde hair into a neat ponytail. I looked up and saw rickety old stairs leading out of the basement to the main floor. I started up the stairs while pulling out my hand-gun. I stopped when she heard a loud crack only to find that the stairs were starting to fall apart so I quickly bolted up the remaining stairs and jumped onto the landing of the main floor. After coughing a lung out for a few minutes I slowly got to my feet and grabed my bag and handgun that I'd dropped. I looked around the main floor only to find the dagger hanging in an old frame above the fireplace; I dropped my bag on the floor and sprinted towards the fireplace and placed her gun on the mantle and reached for the frame but stopped in my tracks when I heard a voice.

"MINE!" hissed a woman. I turned around to see a tall, dark brown haired woman in an old 1890's ball gowned standing at the top of the left staircase. I reached for my gun and pointed it at her as she walked down the stairs toward me. Her fingers turned into claws with sharper than sharp nails. I fired my gun at her then grabbed the frame and smashed it to the ground. After that, I grabbed the dagger just as her sharp claws dug into my right shoulder. I screamed while she lifted me. She flung me so hard into a wall; it caused me to fly straight through it.

"I'M STARTING TO GET REALLY TIRED OF YOU CRAZY PHYSCO BITCHES THROWING ME THROUGH WALLS!" I screamed as I slowly sat up clutching the dagger.

"Give me back what is mine!" The girl hissed as she appeared in front of me. All of a sudden she claws her across the face then let out another loud hiss of anger when I ran through her and bolted over to my backpack. I clutched it tight as I run to the basement. I pulled out a flask of gasoline from my bag and dropped it. It shattered into a billion little pieces as I jumped down passed the broken steps into the basement.

"Lighter, lighter where is my stupid lighter." I moan as I dropped the dagger into my bag. I then frantically started to search through my bag for my lighter. The girl clawed me and I screamed when I felt the sharp claws run across my back and I grabbed the dagger and whipped it around and stabbed the ghost in the stomach hoping the dagger was made of iron. I watched in shock when a blue light erupts from the ghost. Then dust fell to the floor.

"Well I guess I wont be needing that lighter after all." I said with a sigh of relief. I put the dagger back in my bag and paused. I picked up the Canucks lighter off the floor and shook my head in disbelief as I walked over to the tunnel to climbing back down.

******2 hours later******

"I've never met someone who get injured on a hunt as much as you do." Bobby Singer said as he finished stitching up me shoulder. I was staring over at the knife I just retrieved.

"Other hunters usually partner up though, I'm on my own." I replied.

"What's so special about this knife?" Bobby asked as he places a bandage on my cut.

"Well it turned that ghost back there into dust…literally but other then that I have no clue." I answered as I stood up while gently flexes my shoulder to make sure everything was in working condition.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you're working for?" Bobby asked while he wandered to the kitchen and grabbed two beers and then returned.

"I wish I could Bobby, but I'm not allowed to," I said as I pulled out my journal from my backpack.

"Chris...I love you like you are my own daughter but these secrets are getting to dangerous for our health. You keep turning up at my house bleeding. You're going to get yourself killed one day!" Bobby shouted but you could hear the concern in the tone of his voice.

"I'm being as careful as I can Bobby; and I promise you will be the first person I tell when I'm allowed too." I assured him, "Bobby have you gotten any closer into figuring out how she blocked my number from all your phones?" I asked as he handed me a beer.

"No. I can't find the loop hole. When are you going to tell the boys about everything?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet! Besides I don't have enough proof. But when I do I'll tell…I'll show them everything." I said while I opened my delectable chilled beer and took a drink from it.

Please review and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own anybody but Sophie, Chris and anyone else I randomly throw in

I woke up early the next morning…a little too early, even for me. The sun was just beginning to rise so I quietly got dressed. I through on an old pair of jeans and a sweater then quietly made my way outside so I wouldn't wake up Bobby. The poor man needed some sleep; he has been worrying so much about my brothers, Sophie, and especially me. I grabbed the toolbox from Bobby's garage then ran back to my beloved 1969 mustang boss. Dean and Dad got me my car for my 19th birthday and we fixed it up together so it would run properly again. For a car in it's 40's, it ran great… until recently during a hunt where it going pretty ruffed up and then started to make a lot of frightening sounds. I popped the hood and began to work on her hoping that she could be saved. I didn't want to loose her for another ten years.

*****30 min later***** 

"Well the belt is done for," I mutter to myself as I remove the remains of the fan belt from my car then bent over again to continue working. "Come on baby… talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." I whisper to my car.

I jump and smack my head into the hood of the car when I hear a voice behind me ask, " what are you doing?"

"Don't do that." I said in annoyance as I emerge form under the hood to see a man with dark brown hair wearing a suit and a trench coat standing in front of me.

"Sorry. Do you have the 'knife'?" Castiel asked looking at me with his usual emotionless stare.

"Yeah I got it. Thanks for telling me that it kills ghosts by the way." I answer as I walk over to the back of my car and pull open the back door to have it come off its hinges. I let out a groan of disbelief.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Castiel asked as he looked at my car door in my hands.

"No... this isn't supposed to happen." I answered with a hint of misery as I put it down then reached inside and lifted the back seats.

"Is it wise to keep it in there?" Castiel asked.

"Nobody besides Dean and Dad knows that this is where I keep my weapons." I answered slightly irritated that he didn't trust me even though I've been working for him for roughly three years now.

I stood up with the dagger in my hand then turned around to face Castiel and said, " I want to tell Bobby and Damon who I'm working for."

"No!" Castiel replied reaching for the dagger, which I held away from him.

"I've been working for you for close to three years Castiel. I've had to lie to the two most important people in my life. They deserve to know why I keep getting my ass kicked while grabbing objects for you."

"Only those two." Castiel replied snatching the dagger from me then disappeared leaving me with a smile on my face, which quickly faded when I turn around only to find my car sitting there still broken.

"Baby, I think your time has come." I said in a soft voice as I gently ran my hand across the hood of my car.

******2 hours later******

"No way," I whisper in shock. I pulled into Bobby's driveway in my new shiny camaro and saw Dean's impala parked beside my old boss and turns off the engine and got out.

"Look I don't know, that piece of shit she drives is here but I don't know where she is." I heard a familiar voice say and suddenly I saw Sophie walk out form behind the impala.

"It's a classic Sophie, not shit." I said loudly and smirked when Sophie whipped around.

"What are you doing here?" Sophie asked while hanging up her cell phone.

"Visiting uncle Bobby. You all right Sophie?" I asked watching her carefully.

"Mind your own business bitch." Sophie snapped while she walked off. I shrug my shoulders and walk into the house and up to my room.

My cell phone rang, "Chris speaking." I said.

"You need to follow your brothers on all their hunts from now on." I heard Castiel say threw the receiver.

"what? Why?" I asked in confusion.

"Follow Dean and Sam. Sophie is doing something dangerous and you need to keep them safe." Castiel answered.

"How am I supposed to follow them? Hide in the trunk of Dean's car and hope they wont look. They don't want me around Cassy." I explained to him while digging through my bag for something to use to track Dean and Sam without them knowing.

"Do what you need to but those are your orders." Castiel said before the line went dead.

"You feathery heartless angels are going to be the reason I end up dead or insane." I said loudly while throwing my phone onto my bed. I headed downstairs only to find Bobby looking for some books in the living room.

"Bobby I need your help…Cas called." I sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review

"Damon you still there?" I ask slightly worried. I was driving down the road, going 30 over the speed limit while still keeping out of the impala's view. Damon hadn't responded in over fifteen minutes after I told him everything, "hey Damon…" I ask again getting more worried. I honestly expected him to take it better than this.

"Angels, are you serious, angels?" I heard Damon ask with a snort.

"Yup angels…some seriously bad ass angels." I answer with a smile.

"Bad ass angels? Yeah right fluffy winged flying peace keepers nothing bad ass about them Chris." Damon replied with a laugh.

"Yeah they ain't like that Damon. These angels are the real deal and no fluffy white wings either. Turns out we are way off about angels." I said with a frown when I saw the impala turn off down a road which I knew leads to a nest of vampires that I'm familiar with. This was going to get bad really quick.

'Hey Damon I got to go. I gotta stop my idiot brothers and their sister from getting killed. I'll talk call you back as soon as I can." I muttered really quick and hang up when I cot sight of the impala pull over up head on the treaty line. I quickly stop behind a tree and turn off my engine, grab my backpack and quickly got out of my car and started to run after them, not wanting to shout.

"Hey idiots." I said loud enough for Dean, Sam and Sophie to hear me and watch them turn around as I slow down to a walk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sophie asked with an angry expression on her face.

"Working. You guys need to go." I answered glancing around the forest watching for any sign of movement.

"Working? We've got the hunt thanks." Dean said looking at me with anger.

"Yeah you've made a mistake. We can't be here and need to leave ASAP." I replied.

"Vampire's are killing people a town over. I think we are correct in killing them." Sam said.

"Yeah but its not this nest now we got to leave before…." I replied then stopped when I heard a male voice.

"Well, well, well little salvy returned to the nest… I think this counts as breaking the treaty." He let out a groan and I turn around to see six vampires walking out from the woods.

"Salvy?" Dean and Sam ask in astonishment where as Sophie was backing up a bit.

"It's a misunderstanding guys, we'll leave no harm meant." I said holding my hands up to my chest to show that I wasn't trying anything.

"Yeah right. That's why those three have machetes," the older man replied.

"Yeah well they didn't get the treaty memo." I said with a small laugh.

"Always with the jokes. Start walking, we'll let Jonathan deal with this." he ordered walking for towards me. I turn around and lightly pushed Dean and Sam to start walking.

*****30 minutes later******

"Salvy?" Dean whispered to me as we approach two huge mansions and a barn.

"A nickname they gave me. For some reason they don't like saying Salvatore." I answered as I open the front door and walk in with Dean, Sophie, Sam and six other vampires in tow and dropped my bag on the floor near the door.

"You know where to go. We'll be watching." The youngest vampire says and watched me walk over to the library doors.

"Guys you should come to…. Might be easier to explain." I said over my shoulder as I held the door open and watch them walk over and go into the library.

"Hey Jonathan how's book collecting going?" I asked with a smile looking at the desk where a man with pepper hair could be seen reading a book with twenty somewhat books stacked up beside him.

"I should kill you four." Jonathan said not looking up from his book. I saw Dean and Sam tense up beside me. Sophie behind both of them.

"Yeah but you won't." I replied with a smile as I walked up to the desk and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of it.

"Oh and why won't I?" Jonathan asked looking up from his book.

"Cause you enjoy having me around for a laugh." I answered.

"Lately you haven't been much of a laugh plus those three with you were dead set on trying to kill us." Jonathan said looking at me seriously.

" Now that hurts Jonathan, it really does." I replied with a hurt face trying hard not to laugh.

"The truth is a bitch." Jonathan retorted while closing the book then looked at Dean, Sam and Sophie and said, " Have a seat."

"That it is, but still I don't insult you like that." I mumbled as I got up to let Sophie have my seat knowing that if I don't she'll bitch at me about it later.

"Now this puts me at a dilemma." Jonathan said.

"How so?" Dean asked.

"Treaty wise I should kill you three but she will kill me if I do that and she is a valuable ally to my family." Jonathan answered.

"You are an ally to a vampire nest? That has got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Dean said looking at me.

"Says the guy who saved a bunch of vampires from Gordon." I replied with a smirk while running my left hand through my hair.

"How the hell did you know about that bitch? You weren't there." Sophie snapped.

"I would thank you not to use that language in my household." Jonathan said looking at Sophie seriously.

"Hunters talk Sophie and I'm in the loop I know about everything with every hunter." I answered with a sweet smile.

"Moving on? What is this treaty?" Sam interrupted looking from Jonathan to me.

"Basically no hunter crosses the property line and hunts anyone in this family and they don't kill hunters or civilians. " I answered.

"Correct and seeing as we cant afford to loose uh your…" Jonathan said but trailed off not sure how I'm related to Dean, Sam and Sophie.

"Ex friend who's a pain in the ass." Sophie said glaring in my direction.

"Seeing as we cant afford to loose Chris we will let you four go unharmed. Please leave and don't come back. Good day." Jonathan said motioning to the door.

"Thanks Jonathan call if you need anything." I replied holding out my hand.

Jonathan took it and to my surprise pulled me to his body as he stood up and whispered "Be careful around the girl…she's dangerous and I have a feeling she wants you gone completely."

"You two done?" Dean asked from the doors as he held it open.

"No need to be rude Dean." I retorted as I walk over to the door.

*****30 minutes later*****

"Right well I'll see you around three. Be safe." I said to Dean, Sam and Sophie when we reach the impala.

"Where's your car?" Sam asked.

Sophie got into the backseat as she muttered, "who cares?"

"Down the road," I answer while take off down the dirt road. I pulling out my cell phone to call Damon back, "hunting my brothers is getting to be fun," I muttered to myself."


	5. chapter 5

Please review

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly

sorry it took me so long to update fanfiction was having some problems.

April 2, 2009

"Are you Chuck Shurley?" I asked when a short dark haired man, probably in his 30's answered the door.

"Yes, come on in Chris," Chuck answered stepping back to let me into his house.

"I take it you've…. uh dreamed of me." I said with a friendly smile as I follow chuck over to the kitchen table and look down at the story he had written.

"Yes, just recently though after a few years. You are welcome to take that copy with you." Chuck replied as he opened his fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Um, do you by any chance know what's going on with Sophie?" I asked turning to face Chuck while I flipped through the pages.

"No I don't. Whatever it is, it's not good." Chuck answered as he opened his beer while walking over to his desk and sat down.

"I figured as much. Um, would you mind calling me whenever you get another vision?" I asked trailing my finger over the pages trying to find out where Dean and Sam were at this moment.

"No and I already have your number so no worries there." Chuck answered with a smile.

"Vision right? Well I best be going. Thanks for everything Chuck." I replied as I turn around and started for the door while reading the story. I nearly hit the wall.

"How did you know about me?" Chuck asked me suddenly. I stopped walking and closed the story.

"The angels told me." I answered as I turned around to see him putting on a pair of glasses.

"Why do you work for the angels? I never understood that." Chuck asked looking at me intently.

"I work for them because they saved my ass a while back and I owe them." I answered and wave goodbye while walking out the door heading towards my car.

*****30 minutes later*****

"I'm sitting in a laundromat reading about myself, sitting in a laundromat reading about myself…my head hurts." Dean said as he reads the story while Sam does the laundry.

"Sam turned his back on Dean. His face brooding and pensive. I mean I don't know how this guy is doing it but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face but those are definitely your pensive and brooding shoulder… you just thought I was a dick." Dean said out loud looking up from the story he was reading to look at his little brother.

"This guy's good." Sam replied while throwing the clothes into the dryer.

"Hold on a second Chris is supposed to be walking through that door," Dean said as he looks up at the entrance to the laundromat and sees Chris walking through the door "now."

****SPN****

"Hey guys." I said in a cheerful voice as I walked over the washing machine beside Dean and hop up onto it with my legs swinging out.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked me giving me a hard cold glare.

"Read the uh script." I answered my smiling disappearing.

"You're hunting." Dean said looking up at me while Sam stands quietly beside the dryer. Thank god chuck hid what I was really doing here, im pretty sure he knows im following my brothers.

"Yup. Got word that Casper showed up, so I'm waiting on another hunter then we are gonna go catch us a Casper." I answered then pull out my cell phone when I heard the ringer go off. It was a text message from chuck.

_Had another vision, its bad grab your brothers and bring them to where I am._

_CHUCK_

Seriously he wants me to drag my brothers to his place, how the hell am I supposed to do that. They are a little big for me to swing over my shoulder and carry to my car.

"Uh guys Chuck just texted me, says he wants us at his place ASAP." I said trying not to sound nervous as I put away my phone.

"What? How do you know Chuck?" Sam asked looking at me in confusion

"It's a long story but we gotta get there." I answered.

"How do you know chuck?" Dean asked again.

"My boss told me where to find him and told me to go to him for help on my hunt. Now come on you can hang up your clothes to dry in the shower; cause something tells me we need to pick up Sophie." I answered as I got to my feet.

"You work for someone?" Sam asked as he pulled the clothes out of the dryer.

"What's with the questions? Come on ill follow you guys to your motel." I answered as I walked out of the laundromat and over to my car.

****1 hour later****

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Sam is gonna fragg Lilith?" I asked after Chuck tells us about his latest vision while I sat down on the sofa.

"Fragg?" Chuck asked looking at me in confusion.

"Battlestar Galactica." I answered with a shrug.

'He isn't gonna Bang Lilith, she's a little girl." Dean said as he read over the story.

"Not anymore." Chuck answered.

"Well, I seriously doubt Sammy would do something that stupid." Sophie said as she hugged Sam.

"Why, am I gonna sleep with her?" Sam asked looking at the manuscript seriously.

"DUDE! you are not gonna sleep with her!" Sophie and I roared at the same time while looking at each other in shock.

"I know I'm not." Sam said. I was far from calm. There wasn't a chance in hell I would let some physco bitch give my brother a boner.

"Where is she gonna be when this supposedly goes down?" I asked as I stood up and walked over to Dean.

"The Red Motel." Dean answered.

"Right get into the impala and drive the hell away from here. I'll see if she shows up. You three drive and drive like there is no tomorrow." I said ignoring the look on Sam's face.

"Good plan. Right lets go." Dean agreed as he grabbed Sophie's arm and pulled her along with Sam in tow.

"I'll let you guys know what happens." I yelled as they walk out the door.

"You can't take on Lilith." Chuck said to me.

"I don't plan on taking her on. I plan on keeping those three safe." I replied.

*****12 A.M.*****

"Well this isn't going according to plan." I mumbled to myself as I watch Dean walk out of the hotel room from my car. Dean stopped at the vending machine.

"Woah hold up… Dean was the only one in the room. Where's Sophie?" I whispered out loud while carefully screening the area for Sophie.

"Shit! this isn't good. Do Dean and Sam even know that she went AWOL?" I said quietly as I pulled out my cell and texted Bobby to do a GPS location on Sophie's cell. Then I looked up to find Dean driving off in impala and Castiel disappearing.

"Follow Dean." Castiel said from my right causing me to jump in fright.

"Stop doing that please Castiel! my heart can't take much more of that." I moaned as I look over at him with an annoyed glare.

"Follow Dean now. You can help him." Castiel said ignoring what I just said to him.

"Alright. I'm on it." I replied as I turned on my engine and gunned it trying to catch up to Dean while weaving in and out of cars in both lanes.

"I'm gonna need a distraction from the police." I said to Castiel as I drive in between two Mercedes heading in opposite directions then slip in behind Dean's impala.

"Of course." Castiel said then disappears leaving me alone frowning at the tarp on the back of Dean's car.

****10 min later****

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked after getting out of the impala while I get out of my car.

"Helping you, now lets go get your plan over with." I answered.

"What plan?" Dean asked of me in suspension.

"I honestly have no idea. I just don't want that white eyed shank to get anywhere near Sam, so after you Dean." I answered motioning for Dean to go first and followed behind him as he walked up to Chuck's door.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asked looking at us in shock.

"We need your help." I answered as I entered the house and shut the door.

"With what?" Chuck asked looking from Dean to me.

"That I don't actually know." I answered as I sat down on the sofa.

"We need you to stop Lilith and Sam from going at it." Dean said as I sat up in shock, Lilith would rip Chuck apart.

'I cant do that." Chuck stammered in fear and I can't blame him, he knows what Lilith is capable of.

"Yes you can, now lets go." Dean said.

"No. Its Lilith do you know what she's capable of. Im just a writer, who barely makes the bills." Chuck said.

"Yeah well you have an archangel tethered to you. You show up where Lilith is and the archangel will come down and boom Lilith is done." Dean said smacking his hand with his fist to emphasise his point.

"Did you know this?" Chuck asked looking at me.

'No this one is new to me." I answered honestly praying that Chuck won't bring up me working for the angels.

'Oh well my answer is still no." Chuck said.

"Okay how about this you come with us right now or ill shoot you." Dean said as he pulled out his gun.

"Dean really?" I asked rising to my feet.

"I thought you said I had an archangel protecting me." Chuck asked and I held back laughter at Dean's thoughtful face.

'Well I guess we'll have to see who pulls the trigger quicker." Dean answered will a smile.

"Come on Chuck, I promise nothing bad will happen." I said in a comforting tone realising that we gotta get there quick.

"Alright." Chuck said.

"We should take my car. I'll get us there quick." I said as I headed to the door.

"Uh are you sure?" Dean asked following me out of Chuck's house.

"Dean you haven't seen me drive have you?" I asked as I hopped into the drivers seat and started the car while Chuck got into the back and Dean in the front.

"Hold on." I said as I stomped on the gas and we shot off down the road going fifty over the limit while weaving in between cars heading back to the motel.

"Shit Chris!" Dean yelled at me looking in fear as I blew past a cop.

"Don't worry Dean." I replied with a smile as I rev the engine gaining more speed as I looked in the rear view mirror to see Chuck's face white with shock.

"Here we are." I said as I slammed on the brakes in front of the hotel room and shut off the engine as Dean and Chuck got out, followed by me.

I followed them into the room to see a creepy looking blonde facing Sam and try to hold back laughter again when Chuck Says "I'm the prophet Chuck!" looking at Lilith with fear.

"You've got to be joking." Lilith said as she turns to face Chuck while I pulled out a knife that I made ready to move to protect Chuck, in case the archangel is busy elsewhere but the room started to shake violently and a bright light started to shine around the windows.

"No joke. See he's got an archangel watching over him that will take you out. But if you don't believe me feel free to stick around." Dean yelled over the noise as I pocket my knife.

"This isn't over." Lilith said before black smoke shot out of her vessel.

****20 minutes later****

"Sure you guys don't want a lift back to Chuck's?" I asked as I opened the door to my car seeing Sophie walking out of a hotel room in her pyjamas on.

"God no." Chuck said with a moan.

"I think we're fine walking Chris." Sam said not to sure why Chuck was backing away form my car.

"Alright. Hey Sophie you missed all the fun." I said loudly as Sophie approached my car.

"Sorry I fell asleep. What did I miss?" Sophie asked looking at Dean and Sam completely ignoring me.

"We'll fill you in later. Thanks for the help Chris." Dean said catching me off guard.

"Uh no problem. Hunters gotta stick together right. Night guys." I replied as I got into my car smiling at the pissed off look on Sophie's face for Dean thanking me.

"Sure you don't want a ride chuck? You should see how fast this baby gets on the freeway." I asked

'No, I'm good." Chuck answered in such a shaky voice I had to laugh.

'Night guys." I said with a laugh as I pulled out of the parking lot followed by me shoot of down the street.

Well what did you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay school was being really stressful.

Disclaimer I don't own anything sadly

The best part about dreaming….besides if your having horrible nightmares; is the fact that you can escape reality. Mostly I have nightmares about the past hunts I've been on some of them got really bad. But tonight I was finally having a nice pleasant dream the first time in four months. I was horseback riding through a beautiful forest just enjoying the scenery. It was like snow white but none of the creepiness of animals stalking you. I lightly kicked the sides of the horse so it would go faster smiling as I raced through the trees laughing quietly as my beautiful chestnut brown horse darted in-between the trees with ease. I looked behind me when I heard a familiar song start to play in the background then I look back to the front to see Castiel appear a few feet in front of my horse. I quickly yank back on the reigns causing my beautiful horse to rear up as he tried to stop sending me flying off of him and hitting the ground hard as he jumps a couple of times then stands still.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asks me as I get to my feet brushing the dirt of my clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up Cas?" I ask as I gently run my finger through my horse's mane.

"I need to talk to you." Castiel answers

'All right. What's going on?" I ask wondering why he didn't just pop into my room like always and wake me up to tell me something.

"We can't talk here. We need somewhere more private." Castiel says

"What's more private then me effed up head?" I ask in confusion while watching Castiel pull out a slip of paper from his trench coat's pocket.

"You're head isn't as private as you think Chris." Castiel answers as he hands me the slip of paper.

"What do you mean my head isn't private?" I ask in confusion as I look at the little slip of paper.

"Just head there. Dean will be there as well. I need to speak with you both." Castiel says then disappears.

I bolt up in bed looking around my hotel room breathing deeply before jumping off the bed, grabbing my bag and coat then running out the door to my car.

***1 hour later****

"Cas?" I say out loud as I walk through one of the warehouse's doors where Castiel told me to meet him and turn around when I hear footsteps behind me to see Dean, Sam and Sophie walking in through the same door I did.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sophie asks glaring at me with pure hate in her eyes.

"Same thing as you guys." I answer starting to get worried which grows when I enter into the main part of the warehouse to see destruction everywhere and a symbol to make angels disappear on one of the walls.

"What the hell happened here?" I hear Dean ask out loud as I see a body lying in the wreckage and head over to it not paying attention to whatever Sam replied.

"Shit Cas!" I say in shock when I see him lying on a pile of wood unconscious and get down on my knees and start to check him over.

"Castiel?" I ask as I put two fingers to his neck and feel a pulse then look up to see Dean, Sam and Sophie walking over to Castiel and me.

'Is he alright?" I hear Sam ask as I look back down at my boss in worry.

"I don't know. Cas wakey wakey." I answer as I lightly tap his face then jump back when his eyes bolt open catching me completely off guard.

"Hey Cas you okay man?" Dean asks as Castiel looks around in shock and confusion.

"My name's not Castiel?" 'Castiel' answers in confusion as he sits up.

"Uh what is your name then? " Sophie asks as Dean and I help him get to his feet carefully.

" I'm Jimmy, Jimmy Novak." Jimmy answers looking at us in confusion equal to the confusion on all of our faces.

****1 hour later at Dean, Sam and Sophie's hotel****

"Is there anymore?" Jimmy asks as we watch him wolf down a bunch of take out food.

"Uh here you can have mine." I answer passing him my plate of barley-touched food.

"Thanks." Jimmy replies with a smile then immediately starts to stuff the plate of food I gave him into his mouth.

"Dude slow down before you give yourself Angina." Dean says causing me to laugh a bit. I couldn't help it the word sounds really dirty even though it isn't.

"So you have no idea what Castiel wanted to tell us?" Sam asks Jimmy as I get up and walk over to the counter and grab another beer and watching Sam and Sophie talk in quiet at the corner of the room.

"Just kick her out Sam. For Christ's sake after everything she's done to me your willing to let her stay." I hear Sophie whisper to Sam in anger and frown in confusion. What is she telling them?


End file.
